vengeance_seriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Hunter
Supernatural Hunters, Supernatural Huntresses, Witch Hunters, also known as Hunters for short, are humans who are endowed with supernatural abilities to hunt and kill witches through magical means. They are considered a supernatural species despite being humans and reside on the Other Side when they die. True Believers The True Believers are a sub-group of dedicated Witch Hunters, who have recently come to Los Angeles, California to destroy the Los Angeles Coven. Unlike most Witch Hunters, the True Believers are willing to recruit a witch to infiltrate Covens, and also to cast spells that can weaken the power of other witches. Powers and Abilities |-|Supernatural Hunter= * Hunter's Mark: Each hunter possess a mystical tattoo known as the hunter's mark, located on their right arm. In its incomplete form, the mark is invisible to all save for fellow supernatural hunters or potential hunter. * Hunter's Curse: Supernatural Hunters have the ability to inflict powerful and extremely realistic hallucinations onto magical beings who kill them. Once struck, the curse will consume said victim, tormenting them until they are driven to kill themselves. * Peak Physical Condition: Supernatural Hunters possess bodily functions that are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning. **'Peak or above Human Strength': Supernatural Hunters possess superior strength that makes them stronger than humans. **'Peak Human Speed': Supernatural Hunters possess peak-human speed, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. They are shown to be able to draw their weapons quickly and are fast enough to catch witches by surprise before they can react. **'Peak Human Stamina': Supernatural Hunters possess peak-human stamina. This is not largely controllable and often occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Endurance': Supernatural Hunters can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings than that of an ordinary person. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. * Peak Human Reflexes: Supernatural Hunters possess peak-human reflexes. They have demonstrated superior reaction time to those of humans and can dodge offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. |-|Supernatural Huntress= * Enhanced Strength: Supernatural Huntresses start off possessing superior strength that makes them stronger than humans but below that of newborn vampires. That said, they are endowed by shamans to grow stronger every time they lose a life. * Enhanced Reflexes: Supernatural Huntresses possess peak-human reflexes. They have demonstrated superior reaction time to those of humans and can dodge offensive attacks and evade strikes from beings with super speed. * Immunity to Magic: A Supernatural Huntress's body becomes immune to offensive magic directed at them which seemed to be the work of the Tea of Protection. **'Poisonous Blood': Supernatural Huntresses possess blood that is poisonous to witches, even those that are immortal such as a witch-vampire hybrid. Pills made from her blood were able to block a witch's power and if taken daily for a period of time and will eventually kill said witch. This fatal effect on witches appear to come from the Huntress's immunity to witchcraft. * Marking: Supernatural Huntresses possess the ability to mark their victims. * Self-Resurrection: Supernatural Huntresses possess the ability to continually resurrect from the dead a total of eight times. Moments after their death, their body spontaneously self-combusts only to reborn from the ashes to the age when they received their abilities from the Shamans, akin to a phoenix rising from the ashes. This was achieved through the self-sacrifice of the Eight Shamans who gave their lives. Weaknesses |-|Supernatural Hunter= * Broken Neck: Breaking a supernatural hunter's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for a hunter. * Heart Extraction: Ripping a supernatural hunter's heart out will result in instant death. * Magic: Supernatural Hunters of are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Despite their enhanced physical attributes, Supernatural Hunters are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) |-|Supernatural Huntress= * Herbs: Certain herbs, when applied as a paste on the scars, can mask the signal that allows a Supernatural Huntress to find their marked victims. * Eighth Life: Supernatural Huntresses only possess a total of eight lives, and would die permanently after expending their eighth life. * Mortality: Despite their enhanced physical attributes, Supernatural Huntresses are still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) however the huntress becomes reborn from said death. Tools and Weapons Despite being a force to be reckoned with, the capabilities of a supernatural hunters are not comparable to older witches. As such, they employ to use of numerous skills and weapons to even the playing field. See also }} Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Weaknesses Category:Season One